by any other name
by teddylupin-snape
Summary: James has a habit of getting in trouble at school, but when his parents ask him about it, he tries pushing the spotlight off on Albus. / next-gen Potter family-centric mini-multichap.


"Dinner's ready!"

James, Lily, and Albus went downstairs for their first home-cooked meal since August. They were on their winter holiday from Hogwarts, and while they had each considered making a pitch to stay at the castle for the break, they were truthfully happy to be back in the comfort of their home. That was, until they went down for dinner.

Harry brought the dishes of food out from the kitchen to the dining table, and Ginny went off to the study. She returned with a stack of parchment, keeping steady eye contact with James. However, she said nothing about it until they had all eaten their fill.

Their parents made small talk. They asked about favorite and least favorite classes, how Neville was doing, how Quidditch practices had been going (all three of them were now on their House teams). James kept glancing over at his mum's stack of parchment nervously, as though it were about to catch fire.

As the conversation tapered off and a clean plate sat before each of them, Ginny followed her eldest son's gaze, raising an eyebrow.

"James, since you seem so curious, any ideas as to what this is, hmm?"

He made brief eye contact with his mother, then his father. He didn't like either of their expressions. Ginny was looking as though she was toying with him, and enjoyed it. Harry's expression more resembled that of a parent who was trying to be strict. Either way, James knew it wouldn't be good. "No, mum," he mumbled, his eyes now fixed on his hands in his lap.

"These," she paused, dramatically flipping through them, "are all the detentions you've gotten since term started. Care to explain?"

"Lily and Al've gotten detentions, too!"

"Not nearly as many," Harry countered.

James furthered his defense: "From all the stories you tell us, I'm sure you got at least as many as I have. Plus, you had the Cloak!"

"You know full well this isn't about your father, James." But Ginny did throw Harry a look, at which he blushed slightly.

"If I had the Cloak, I wouldn't be getting in so much trouble," James pleaded. He was now in his sixth year, and getting rather impatient to inherit his father's prized possession.

Harry sighed, running his fingers through his hair reflexively. "We've told you time and time again, you can get the Cloak when you're not getting in trouble every other day—"

"It's not every other day!"

Ginny's voice was calm. "If I recall correctly, there was about a month last year when it was in fact, every other day. We've already given you a chance to have the Cloak, and you still got caught with it more often than without."

"Bottom line is you're not getting the Cloak if you're only going to keep up the same behaviors. I don't see you changing at any time soon, and I also don't see any need for it that doesn't involve sneaking out when you shouldn't."

James opened his mouth to speak, but his mother cut him off. Al and Lily both sat back, watching the conversation unfold, glad neither of them were involved.

"Don't act like you're only getting in trouble for sneaking out, either. About half of these are from during classes."

"Though before we leave the topic of sneaking out, I'd like the Map back, please."

"What?"

Albus wouldn't have been able to tell if James was annoyed or confused at the request, except for the fact that he had seen James with the Map. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who knew.

"I know you have it. I would like it back, please."

James grumbled up the stairs to rummage through his things, before returning with the old parchment.

"Why is it I'm the only one ever getting lectured?" he muttered under his breath as he handed over the Map. "At least I'm not the one dating a Malfoy."

Harry and Ginny both seemed to freeze, meeting James's eyes before passing over those of the other children. Lily and Al both seemed frozen, too.

"Sorry, who's dating a Malfoy?" Harry's tone was far from angry, merely bewildered. Silence met his words.

James rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair. He felt at least a bit relieved now that the spotlight was off of him. "What, you don't even want to own up to it now?"

Another minute of silence followed, then Lily spoke. "Fine. But we only kissed a few times, it's not like I'd call it much of a relationship. Besides, a Malfoy's no worse than those tramps you hang round with…"

"You what?" James snorted. Albus tried to keep his voice in check, but it was just barely beyond his control. "Scorpius—he _kissed_ you? _When_?"

"I said it didn't last long, didn't I?"

"When?"

Lily scrunched up her eyebrows at him. "I dunno? Months ago, maybe four? But then he said he liked someone else. Not that he looks to be dating anyone lately, but to be honest he wasn't a great loss, anyway…"

Al's hand was curling into a fist, but he noticed, relaxing it. "Four months ago? The prat."

"Wait, so you _both_? He—" but James's thought remained unfinished as he burst into a fit of laughter. "I only knew about Al, I walked in on them making out in a supply closet, but _Lily_ —"

"Spare us the details, please James?" Al's patience with his brother was growing thin.

Lily looked as though she was piecing together all the information. Albus seemed to already be forming his confrontation of Scorpius. Harry and Ginny exchanged a look.

"James," Harry said. "Why don't you and your mother go clear up in the kitchen, please?" Ginny waved her wand, levitating all the dirty dishes into the kitchen. James followed, still giggling.

Harry pushed his glasses up, massaging the bridge of his nose, unsure of whether or not he was prepared to take on the conversation that would follow. "So, Lily. You're alright? Moved on, and all that?"

She nodded, looking confused and exhausted.

"You can get up to bed, if you'd like. It's getting late."

Lily smiled a bit, pushing back from her seat at the table and making her way to the stairs. Before leaving the room, she turned back. "Since James can't have it, d'you think you could give _me_ the Cloak?"

"G'night, Lily."

"I'm flexible, the Map would be fine too—"

Harry's voice had a hint of finality to it as he said, " _Goodnight_ , Lily." She sighed and went up to bed.

He turned his focus back to Albus, who seemed to shrink a bit under the attention. "So… Scorpius Malfoy, eh?"

"Dad, I know what you're going to say, but Scorpius isn't like that. We—I really like him."

"Hey, Al, relax. Maybe he wouldn't be my first pick for you, but all that matters is that you're happy." He met his son's eyes, sharing a look of trust and compassion. Al nodded. "Now, I know this didn't come up how you would've liked, but I want you to know that your mother and I won't have a problem with anyone you're with, so long as you're happy."

"James seems to."

"Well, James doesn't know what he's on about. He's never really had much of a relationship of his own. He's jealous, and without much to go off of.

"Now, I'd – and I'm sure your mother would as well – like to meet Scorpius. You know that your mother and I didn't really get on well with Draco. I'll admit that, because of that, I haven't given his son much of a fair chance. I'm open to changing my mind. Dinner tomorrow, perhaps?"

Albus nodded, his mouth curving into a bit of a smile. "I'll ask. Though Lily probably wouldn't want to be here for that." Harry laughed at this.

"I'd agree with that. We'll see if she'd be able to spend the night with Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron.

"Now, is there anything else you want to tell me? Or any questions you have?"

Albus shrugged, looking a bit uncomfortable, but mostly just ready to stop being the center of attention. "Don't think so."

Harry wrapped him in a hug, then let go, saying, "You head on up to bed now, alright? And just know that if you ever do have something you want to ask me about, I'm here. G'night."

Albus went upstairs, followed not to long after by James. Ginny returned to the dining room, taking a seat next to Harry, who had moved to sit beside Albus after the meal. "So you're telling me that _two_ of them were with Draco Malfoy's son? We've sure got our hands full with this bunch, don't we?"

 **.**

 **A/N: There'll be a couple of chapters to follow this one, with Albus and Lily, then later when Scorpius comes to dinner, once I get around to writing them.**


End file.
